Complicada confusión
by Junengrey
Summary: Miyako sospecha que su hermana tiene una cita, Ken sospecha que Miyako tiene pareja, Jun y Momoe aprovecharán esta confusión para jugar con estos adolescentes que son demasiado tímidos para acercarse el uno al otro, ¿pero que podría salir de todo esto? Kenyako principalmente, Junmoe y Junato (pero está última será la menos importante)


**Cómplices**

 _Bueno, la verdad quería escribir otra historia Kenyako que contenga otras parejas o esta vez un "triangulo amoroso" pero externo a esta pareja…no puedo explicarlo aquí porque sería mucho spoiler y no es la gracia..esto no tendrá nada serio con respecto a la trama de Digimon, es más bien una idea loca que se me cruzó por la mente y que sería hermoso verlo._

 _Y por supuesto Digimon no me pertenece si no que es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei._

 _Disfruten._

La última batalla contra Malonmyotismon había finalizado, desde ese entonces habían pasado dos años, en donde muchas cosas sucedieron.

Miyako se había enterado de una reciente ruptura entre Jun y Shuu Kido, no se veía precisamente a Jun triste, aunque en contraste a su extrovertida personalidad, cada vez que Daisuke o ella misma en su compañía intentaban sonsacarle la razón de la ruptura, ella cambiaba el tema ágilmente y no interiorizaba al respecto.  
Lo mismo con Shuu, Miyako y Jyou trataban de sonsacarle las razones y nada, Shuu usaba como escusa, sus proyectos de películas para no hablar del tema, decir que estaba ocupado era su salida.

Y lo más curioso de todo es que al mes de que todos se enteraron de la ruptura, Yamato y Sora también habían terminado su relación, Sora no estaba triste, su actitud era más bien comprensiva y llevaba muy bien el termino de la relación, lo tomo de una forma madura como dicen muchos.

Mientras de Yamato no se sabía nada, el era siempre un misterio, y al parecer era mejor así.

Pero pasaron las semanas, y Miyako empezó a notar que su hermana Momoe, se estaba arreglando mucho, demasiado, comenzó a usar más maquillaje, comprar perfumes, zapatos nuevos y a preocuparse de la ropa que llevaba, eso le parecía muy extraño, ya que su hermana siempre fue una chica si bien femenina, bastante simple _,- "¿es que acaso, consiguió novio?"-_ pensó para sí misma…y en eso suena el timbre de la casa.

 _-"Ya voy"-_ Se apresuró a decir la mayor de los Inoue, con una actitud nerviosa.

Miyako no perdió la oportunidad de levantar oreja, y seguir con una mirada de sospecha a su hermana que se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla, al notar que quien estaba tras ella no era más que la hermana de Daisuke.

 _-"¿Nos vamos, princesa?"-_ Decía Jun de manera galante a su "amiga"…  
Los pensamientos de Miyako empezaron a divagar de manera violenta

 _-"Espera!...Momoe….¿Son a…acaso ustedes p..pareja?-_ No se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho a viva voz delante de ambas chicas quienes se miraron con cara de un asombro, para luego reír de buena gana a carcajadas ambas.

- _"¿Acaso tienes miedo que secuestre esta noche a tu hermana mayor , Miyako?"-_ Lo dijo con una risa coqueta y a la vez sarcástica la mayor de los Motomiya.

- _"Miyako, tranquila, solo somos amigas"-_ Trató de tranquilizarla entre risas a su hermana pequeña, la joven de pelo castaño.

- _"PRINCESA!, recuerda que tenemos una CITA pendiente, vámonos!"-_ Siguió burlándose con un tono varonil la joven de cabello alborotado.

Las chicas se fueron dejando a Miyako aún más confundida que antes

Miyako no daba crédito a la escena, ¿que se traían esas dos? Eso lo iba a investigar a como de lugar.. Así que llamó a Daisuke inmediatamente.

Lo llamo directamente del teléfono, se negó a usar el D terminal, necesitaba urgente hablar con él y no estaba dispuesta a esperar a que Daisuke se le diera la real gana de contestar un mensaje de texto tarde, o demasiado tarde para la ansiedad de la pelivioleta.

- _"¿Y ahora que quieres Miyako!?.. Acabas de interrumpir mi videojuego espero que sea importante!-_ Se quejo el más joven de los Motomiya.

 _-"Es sobre Jun… sospecho .. que .. que TIENE UNA RELACIÓN CON ….con…"-_ no pudo seguir hablando por que enseguida sintió una voz sumamente familiar al otro lado del teléfono.

 _-"¿Es Miyako la que te llama Daisuke?"-_ Era Ken Ichijouji quien estaba con Daisuke justo en ese preciso momento.

Miyako con el pasar de esos dos años se había enamorado de Ken Ichijouji, pero a pesar de que ella era una chica sumamente honesta en ese aspecto, siempre que estaba el chico en cuestión frente a ella se ponía sumamente nerviosa, al punto de tartamudear, o cada vez que le tocaba estar a solas con el no era capaz de entablar una oración decente por culpa de los nervios, y obviamente tenía mucho miedo de ser rechazada por el chico.

Por lo que escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea pronunciando su nombre le producía una mezcla de nervios y satisfacción, tanto que no hablo durante los siguientes segundos ella permaneció nerviosa y en silencio.

- _"¿Miyako, sigues allí?..¿Con quién está saliendo mi hermana?!-_ Pregunto esta vez indignado, expectante por una respuesta.

- _"Con Momoe"-_ Luego de eso ella cortó, se puso tan nerviosa que las palabras no le salían más.. no sabía cómo reaccionaría Daisuke al respecto, ni quería enterarse, y como era costumbre que Daisuke no guardaba secretos porque no sabía hacerlo, era obvio que Ken se enteraría de algo tan … tan extraño de su familia, de seguro pensaría que ella estaba loca, o que estaba loca por extrañarse por eso, su cabeza jugaba violentamente con ideas que bajaban su autoestima, y la hundían en la histeria y desesperación.

Por otro lado Daisuke estaba pálido, en shock era decir poco, Ken que estaba a su lado, preocupado le pregunto _…-"¿Qué rayos está pasando, acaso Jun… está saliendo… con Miyako?"-_ Eso último lo pregunto un tanto aterrado y a punto de llegar a la histeria, pero manteniendo una compostura a duras penas "tranquila", pero su ceja izquierda que se movía de arriba abajo una y otra vez como si se tratara de un tec nervioso, lo delataba.

Daisuke, lo quedó mirando con una cara indescifrable, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni ante la noticia de Miyako, ni ante la pregunta de su amigo…quedó en silencio.

-" _Iré yo mismo a preguntarle a su casa!, …. Esto no va a quedar así"-_ Ken decidido, tomo su chaqueta, se la puso y se dirigió raudo a la puerta, la casa de Miyako quedaba cerca, por lo que no le tomaría más de 5 minutos llegar al lugar, Daisuke que salió de golpe de su shock, ante el pánico de la que se iba a armar salió corriendo tras él.

- _"Ichijouji, espera!, no es lo que parece, espera!"-_ Gritaba desesperado.

Pero Ken no lo escuchaba, debía hablar con Miyako, aclarar todo, y de paso si encontraba a Jun, le haría saber su "suerte", sabía que la chica no era de las que se escondía de tras de su género femenino, para victimizarse en caso de enfrentar una pelea a puños con algún chico, la conocía desde que ella había sido amiga de su difunto hermano Osamu, a menudo esos dos se agarraban a puñetes aunque eran buenos amigos, era una relación extraña, además se había enterado de que por un tiempo Jun perteneció a un grupo de "Sukeban" que eran una pandilla de chicas de faldas largas, con cadenas y que algunas de ellas llevaban armas de las cuales las que más destacaban eran espadas de maderas y bates de baseball , sabía que ella tenía la suficiente fuerza para pelear con el por _…-¿Por qué realmente?-_ Cayo en cuenta que no tenía razones aparentes para pelear con ella, por lo que en ese momento, como si de un niño explorando el jardín de su patio por primera vez, descubrió que estaba sumamente celoso, por lo que tendría que buscar otra razón para batirse a duelo con la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Justo pasaba totalmente metido en sus pensamientos que escucho unas voces familiares saliendo de la tienda de productos congelados que estaba a pasos de la casa de Miyako, después de todo era la tienda de su familia.

Vio una escena en donde Jun estaba actuando galante con Momoe, no le puso la suficiente atención al tono de voz de Jun como para notar el sarcasmo de la chica que estaba jugueteando con esa atención que le prestaba a Momoe, por que le parecía simplemente gracioso que Miyako haya pensado eso de ellas dos, así que Jun le estaba sacando partido para hacer bromas al respecto y hacer reír de paso a su amiga de años.

Ken miro de ojo la escena, y un pensamiento amenazó con darle una idea de lo que estaba pasando, y además de eso le estaba dando ahora una razón más aceptable para batirse a puños con Jun.

- _"Jun … le está siendo infiel a Miyako, con su propia hermana, esto no puede quedar así, se tiene que enterar, ya ajustaré cuentas pendientes con Jun más tarde, tengo que contarle a Miyako, que su pareja le está siendo infiel, y lo peor, que con su hermana!-_

Ken, si bien era un chico muy reservado que si sabía guardar secretos, esto no lo podía pasar por alto por varias razones, Miyako era su amiga, y también estaba el hecho de que se sentía celoso de saber que Miyako ya estaba saliendo con alguien, con esto, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, hacer que Miyako se entere de la clase de pareja que tiene, y además podría hacer que ellas dos terminaran la relación y dejaría libre a Miyako y … y , su imaginación iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a la puerta de la casa de los Inoue.

Toco la puerta de forma frenética, estaba bastante alterado y la desesperación por contarle todo a Miyako amenazaba por salirle de la boca como si estuviera vomitando a gritos su ira, estaba volviéndose loco.

Miyako que asustada escuchó la puerta, pensaba que era Daisuke el que golpeaba, después de todo tuvo que haberlo dejado metido con la conversación y como era un golpe fuerte, podría estar enfadado…

Con mucha cautela abrió la puerta y al ver quien estaba tras esta , su conciencia su cuerpo y su mente ya no respondían, salvo su sangre que se antojo alojarse concentradamente en sus mejillas de manera brutal.

- _"Miyako!, …Tu… TU PAREJA TE ESTÁ SIENDO INFIEL!"-_

CONTINUARÁ. 

Gracias por leer el fanfic, me gusto darle un toque de humor para empezar la historia ya más adelante se vendrán nuevas parejas, pero serán netamente secundarias.

Saludos.


End file.
